Girl Meets Liar
by bugarooney
Summary: Similar to PLL but with the cast of GMW. Not as much dangerous threats as secret exposing. Please give it a shot.


**Hey y'all. So this is another story similar to PLL, but in this case, it's the characters of Girl Meets World. For the purpose of my story, they live in Washington State (my hometown). I hope you enjoy it!**

Everybody was asleep except for Riley. She lay in bed while the sound of Zay's screams echoed in her mind. To this very day she was baffled at how such an innocent game could result in the disappearance of her good friend. This was the second anniversary of his disappearance, so Riley decided to get the group over for an all nighter, (the other friends didn't understand the all night concept) in the memory of their friend.

It was a hot July night, and Riley invited her friends Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay over for a game night. They were scrolling through their phones for game ideas for the night when Riley piped up. "Ooh! What about Sardines? We could do it in the woods behind my house." Sardines was one of her favorite games in the world. All of them agreed, so she told Topanga they were headed out back.

"Okay! Have fun you guys! Try your best not to get kidnapped," Topanga chuckled as Maya nudged her with her shoulder. They all meandered down the walkway to the trees while Zay and Lucas giggled about the cute girl Piper at school. When they reached the entrance Zay heard something rustle in the trees and jumped backwards, but nobody else heard anything.

"I am definitely not hiding first," Zay stated loudly. The other four winked at him and grinned smugly. "No guys! You can't make me." he mentioned quite defensively.

"You are right about that. We can't make you per say, but if you don't hide we would be forced to tell Piper that you love her. We'll also be sure to include your book of songs about her," Lucas stated maliciously.

Zay's face filled with shock and then a hint of sadness flashed across his expression. "Why would any of you do that to me? We're best friends. Especially you Lucas, and we have been since we were kids," he squeaked, as the tears blurring his vision stung his eyes viciously.

"You know what Zay? Just go hide! I don't have to answer to you. You're not my mother," Lucas barked. Without another word Zay spun swiftly on his heels and ran. Riley, Maya, and Farkle glared fiercely at Lucas, but he just responded with with a scoff and a stupid, "What did I do?" They just shook their heads in disbelief and disappointment, then went on counting to 100.

Everyone had just split ways when a shrill, chilling scream rang through the air. It was sadly, unmistakably Zay's voice. The screams continued, but they became more and more muffled, and seemingly distant. Riley tried to follow the noise, but the sound waves were bouncing off of trees left and right, making her get lost in confusion. She looked back only that she was still near the entrance of the woods. Slowly she slid her way down a nearby tree and cried with her head in her hands. A few short minutes late, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle arrived in front of her. Maya and Farkle were both crying while Lucas just rolled his eyes. "What is wrong with you Lucas? Our friend was just kidnapped! What do you not understand about that" Maya shrieked.

"Oh shut up Maya! Zay has always been a drama queen, and he likes to be the center of attention. When we stop talking about him, he'll come back," Lucas snapped. Maya, Riley, and Farkle didn't even bother to respond, yet just turned around, walking back to the house, leaving Lucas alone in the trees. He stayed back for a few minutes, and then he ended up going home instead of back to the party, without saying goodbye.

A few days later Lucas came back around and apologized for his behavior. Apparently he had developed a crush on Piper since he first moved to Washington and Zay knew about the crush before he even moved to Washington, but he was pining for her, knowing how much Lucas cared about her. Lucas hoped to apologize to Zay, but he never returned...

Due to the fact that Lucas and the gang made up again, they decided to stay at Riley's and reminisce about Zay. Riley had just started to doze of when Topanga came trampling into the living room. "I'm sorry Riley. They found Zay's body." Instantly tears ran down Riley's face as she woke up the others. Within seconds all four were crying and they hugged each other, staying like that for a good half hour, wondering what they were going to do without their best friend.

The next Sunday, they all attended the funeral, which was closed casket. This really upset Lucas, because he wanted to apologize to Zay's face, even if he wasn't living. After the service a police officer approached them and stated matter of factly, "None of you are permitted to leave town. You are the prime suspects in the investigation of the murder of Zay Babineaux." They stood exchanging glances with each other and then their phones beeped simultaneously. The message read:

"I'm still here traitors, and I know everything. ~Z"

Everybody's jaw dropped and fear flushed their faces, but when Topanga and Corey approached, they did their best to look and act as normal as possible.

Riley had an extremely hard time while trying to deal with Zay's death, so Corey and Topanga figured that she might need company. They decided to invite her uncle Josh to come visit her. Maya also happened to have a huge crush on Josh, so Riley asked that he come the next day, because Maya, Lucas, and Farkle were over, and she didn't want Maya distracted. They sat in a circle around the table at Riley's house, but there was an awkward silence enveloping the room. "Sooooo... what do you guys think," Farkle asked sincerely. The other three just sat in silence, feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Great! Me too," Farkle said flatly. Moments later a "beep, beep" shattered the silence in the room. The sound came from Maya's pocket and everyone stared at her.

Riley was the first to ask about the elephant in the room. "Is it Z? What did they say?" The look on her face had become overtaken with sheer terror.

"No, it's just my mom. She just wants me home. Sorry, see you tomorrow," Maya replied quickly as she shuffled to. After muttering a goodbye to Topanga and exiting Riley's house, Maya darted back into the woods behind the house. She leaned against an old oak and swung her head from side to side, then frowned, seemingly not finding what she was looking for. She slid her back down the tree until her butt made contact with the dirt.

Suddenly, two icy hands covered her mouth and eyes, whispering, "Guess who."

 **Thank y'all for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
